


Under Arrest

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: This is allOh_Chris'fault.  It's based on a dream that she had where Sam gave Nathan a seductive look and told him "fuck me" while wearing a police officer's uniform.  So that little snippet of thebest dream everturned into this.This is for you,Oh_Chris.*kiss emoji*Nathan/Sam.Now back to working on my chaptered fics.Also, will I ever write top!Sam and bottom!Nathan?  The world may never know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Chris/gifts).



“That was great,” Sam got out with a satisfied sigh as he lay back onto the king sized bed that he shared with his brother.  He was completely naked, and completely _unashamed_ of the fact that he and Nathan just had sex.  That was something that he had gotten over a _long_ time ago, fortunately for him.  There was no residual shame now, just the feeling of satisfaction and happiness whenever they made love.  And he was pretty sure that Nathan felt the same way.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Nathan agreed as he sat down onto the bed next to his big brother, moving a hand to stroke at Sam’s thigh affectionately.  “It’s always good,” he said with a smile before leaning in to steal a kiss from his brother’s lips.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Sam hummed in agreement as he kissed his little brother back.  He probably could go another round with Nathan, but the bed was too comfortable and enticing.  At least for the moment it was.  As he pulled away from the kiss, he had a thought.  Well, it was more like a request, and he wasn’t sure if Nathan would be up for it or not.  But he figured that he had nothing to lose, so he might as well throw it out there.  “So uh Nathan, I’ve got something to ask you,” he said as he looked up at his younger brother, who was just as naked as he was.  “Would you ever be up for trying something _new_ in bed?”

 

Nathan laughed softly at the question.  “What do you have in mind, Sam?”  Whenever his older brother had an idea for something to spice up their already _healthy_ sex life, it usually worked out, but there was always that moment of hesitation before he heard what the idea actually _was_.  But Sam hadn’t failed him yet in that regard, so he really wasn’t _too_ worried. 

 

“I was thinking of maybe doing a little role-playing,” Sam admitted as he tucked one of his arms behind his head.  “But specifically, I was hoping that you could maybe wear a police officer’s uniform.”  He licked his lips and his eyes lowered as he gave Nathan what could only be described as a lustful look.  “And you could fuck me while wearing it.”

 

“Jesus _Christ_ Sam,” Nathan got out in surprise when he heard his older brother’s request.  It was a little odd to him, considering that both he and Sam had some, well a _lot_ , of negative encounters with the police and authority.  _Especially_ Sam, who had been locked up for thirteen years of his life, but then again, prison _could_ cause someone to obtain certain kinks that they didn’t expect to have otherwise.  “Where would we even _get_ something like that?”

 

“A costume shop of course,” Sam answered as the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk.  Nathan hadn’t told him no right off the bat, so it seemed like he was okay with the idea.  Of course, it was rare that Nathan said no to most anything that he asked him anyway.  Unless it was a _really_ off the wall idea.  “We can look one up and go see what they’ve got, I’m pretty sure that most of them would carry something like that.”  Sam chuckled softly before speaking again.  “For the purposes of what we’re using the costume for, it’d probably be better to _buy_ one than to rent one.”  He curled his other arm around Nathan’s waist.  “So what do you say, little brother?”

 

Nathan laughed.  He couldn’t believe that he was agreeing to the idea, but then again, he’d do most anything for Sam.  And if it took a little bit of acting to make his older brother happy, then he was willing to do it.  “Let’s give it a shot then,” he said as a light flush crossed his cheeks.

 

Sam grinned when he heard Nathan’s reply, and he pulled him down towards him for another kiss.  As their lips connected and he slid his tongue into his brother’s warm, waiting mouth, he figured he was ready for that second round after all.

 

* * *

 

Finding the outfit was just as easy as Sam had said it would be.  It only took as little as going to the local costume store and knowing Nathan’s clothing sizes.  Plus, it seemed like a replica police officer’s uniform was quite a popular item, judging by how many of them were on the rack for sale.  So it’s not like they had to worry about finding one, there were _plenty_ of them to choose from.

 

“See, what did I tell you?”  Sam said with a smirk as he pulled the outfit off of the hanger and held it in front of Nathan.  “It’s going to look great on you.”

 

Nathan looked down at the uniform somewhat sheepishly as it was held against him.  “You’re sure about that?”

 

Sam’s smirk quickly turned into a more salacious smile, and he dipped down to Nathan’s ear to quickly whisper into it, “It’ll look even better when you’re fucking me while wearing it.”

 

Nathan couldn’t help but shudder at the words being breathed into his ear, and his cheeks immediately started to flush red.  “If you say so.”

 

Sam just chuckled, enjoying how he made his little brother all visibly flustered.  “Of course I say so,” he assured as he slid a hand behind Nathan’s back.  “Now make sure you grab the matching hat and handcuffs and let’s get out of here.”

 

“Aye aye,” Nathan said in acknowledgement as he picked up the accessories from the nearby hook, even though the whole idea still felt kind of _silly_ to him.  “Say, why do you think so many people go for this outfit anyway?”  He asked as he eyed the numerous copies of the uniform that were hanging up for sale.

 

“My guess?  Probably strippers for bachelorette parties,” Sam answered with a thoughtful scratch to his chin.  “You know, so that when the cops come to the door, it’s _not_ because they’re going to get arrested.”  He gave a little laugh, and pulled Nathan in closer.  “Anyway, come on, let’s go pay for this stuff.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Nathan replied as he let Sam tug him along towards the register, asking himself silently what _exactly_ he had gotten himself into as he eyed the uniform in his hands. 

 

* * *

 

Once they had gotten home, Nathan was the one who ended up carrying the bag containing the uniform into the house.  “So uh, when did you want to do _this_?”  He asked as he motioned towards the plastic bag in his hand.

 

“We can try it now if you want,” Sam replied with a Cheshire cat grin.  “We’re both free right now after all.  And I don’t plan on leaving the house tonight if I don’t have to.”

 

Nathan sighed, suddenly feeling a little anxious about the whole thing.  Even though he really had no reason to be, considering it would just be something between him and Sam.  No one else would have to know about it, not that he would _want_ anyone to know about it.  “Okay just… you go wait in the bedroom, and I’ll be there in a little bit,” Nathan directed his older brother as he started to head up the stairs.

 

“You got it,” Sam agreed as he quickly followed behind Nathan, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.  He could feel his cock starting to get stiff in his jeans already, just from the sheer anticipation of what they were going to do.  “I’ll be right in here,” Sam said, unable to resist giving Nathan’s ass a grab once they got to the top of the stairs.  While a smirk danced upon his lips, he slipped through the bedroom door, practically bouncing on his feet.  There was no hiding how eager Sam was for what Nathan was going to do.

 

“You’d better behave in there,” Nathan threatened as he turned his heel to head into the spare bedroom, not far from the master bedroom that he shared with Sam, while the bag rustledwith his movement. 

 

“And what if I don’t?”  Sam asked while giving a mischievous waggle of his eyebrow as he peeked out from the other side of the bedroom door.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Nathan replied with a glare from across the hall, in an attempt to look threatening.  He had a feeling it didn’t come off as he hoped, though.

 

“Ooh, scary,” Sam teased with a laugh before shutting the door behind him, not wanting to ruin the surprise that Nathan had for him.  Not that it was a _real_ surprise, since he was the one who had made the request, but he had no idea what Nathan would look like dressed up in that uniform once he had it on.  And he wanted to resist peeking at him while he was getting ready.

 

“Dick,” Nathan muttered as he stepped into the guest room and closed the door.  He tossed the bag onto the small double bed in the room, one that he and Sam had used _many_ times when they got bored of the scenery in their own bedroom, and moved to start stripping his clothes.  As he was about to tug his shirt up, one of the toy guns that he had around the house caught his eye.  Normally he kept them up in the attic, but Sam brought them downstairs a couple of days ago so that they could play around with them inside the house, and a thought crossed his mind when he spotted the toy.  “This’ll come in handy,” he said as he picked it up and placed it on the bed next to the plastic bag.  Nathan grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head.  If Sam wanted him to act out his fantasy, then he was going to do it with all the props he could possibly use.

 

* * *

 

Sam couldn’t help himself from idly stroking himself through his jeans as he waited somewhat _impatiently_ for Nathan to return to their bedroom.  Just _thinking_ about the events to come were enough to keep him hard, so when there was a loud knock on the bedroom door, he practically sprung out of bed in order to answer it.  “Who is it?”  Sam called out as he slid a hand into his pants so that he could adjust his junk.  He didn’t want to appear _too_ eager after all.

 

 _Is he really making me do this?_   Nathan thought as he heard Sam’s voice from the other side of the door.  He felt downright _silly_ wearing the uniform, but when he caught a glance of himself in a nearby mirror, he saw that it actually didn’t look _bad_ on him.  That was enough to bolster his confidence in order to _really_ go through with what they were going to do, so Nathan replied to his brother.  “Open up, it’s the police!”  He said firmly through the door, trying to sound believable to his older brother.

 

Sam smirked before he opened the door, glad that Nathan sounded like he was getting into his role.  “What’s the problem, _officer_?”  Sam asked after he pulled the bedroom door open, almost choking on his words when he saw his little brother in front of him.  The uniform looked _great_ on him, tight in all of the right places, and he silently thanked someone, _anyone_ , that they had Nathan’s size at that store.

 

“Are you Samuel Drake?”  Nathan asked his older brother, knowing the answer _damn_ well, but wanting to play out the fantasy for Sam in the way that he _thought_ he’d want it to go down.

 

“Who wants to know?”  Sam answered playfully, curious to see how far Nathan would take things if he gave him a little resistance.

 

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out the toy gun that he had lodged in his pocket, and pointed it right at Sam’s chest.  “Let me ask you again.  Are you Samuel Drake?”

 

Sam raised his hands up in surrender, and he could feel his dick straining against the front of his jeans.  _Nathan, you’re doing a great job so far,_ he thought to himself before answering the question.  “Yeah, that’s me.  Who wants to know?”

 

“You’re under arrest,” Nathan replied as he continued to point the fake gun towards his brother.  “Put your hands behind your back.”

 

“Under arrest for what?”  Sam inquired with a tilt of his head, not moving to do what the _officer_ had asked him to do just quite yet.  “I have a right to know that, you know.”

 

 _Damn it Sam,_ Nathan thought as he tried to quickly come up with something.  Fortunately, it wasn’t hard to make up an excuse, and a believable one at that.  “The museum was robbed recently of some valuable artifacts, and it seems that they caught you on video camera stealing them.”  Nathan snorted.  “Sounds like you didn’t do your research well, Mr. Drake.  Now come on, let’s take you down to the station.”

 

 _Ouch, that hurt_ , Sam thought to himself.  He’d never pull that sort of rookie move of not checking to see where video cameras were positioned in a place that he was targeting.  “And what if I don’t _want_ to go down to the station?”  Sam challenged, while a hint of a smirk tugged at his lips.  “What are you going to do?”

 

A spark of arousal shot right to Nathan’s groin.  Now he knew _why_ Sam wanted to play out this sort of scenario.  Sure they were ad-libbing the _entire_ thing, but there was something about having control over his older brother, that was _really_ hot.  “Get on your knees, _Drake_ ,” Nathan growled out as he motioned the toy gun down towards the floor.  “You _don’t_ want me to have to use this.”

 

“Yes _sir_ ,” Sam answered as he did what he was told, kneeling down on the floor directly in front of Nathan.  “Now what?”  He asked as he looked up towards his younger brother, meeting his hardened blue-eyed gaze.

 

Nathan’s mouth went a little dry when he realized that Sam’s face was positioned _directly_ in front of his groin, and it was at that moment that he got an _idea_.  “I think you _know_ what you need to do,” he said lowly, as he moved his free hand up to start unfastening his pants.  “If you don’t want to go to jail that is.”

 

“I sure as hell don’t want to go to jail, officer,” Sam said as he watched Nathan fumble with the top button before moving on to tug down the zipper.  He’d initially only really wanted Nathan to fuck him while wearing the uniform, but hell, _this_ was good too.  “I’ll do _anything_ you want me to.”

 

“Good,” Nathan got out with a little growl as he pulled his cock free from his underwear.  It wasn’t close to being fully hard yet, but it was definitely a _little_ plump.  “Now start sucking,” he commanded as he put the toy gun to Sam’s head.

 

 _Fuck_ , was all that Sam could think as he used his mouth to draw Nathan’s semi-erect dick into his mouth, shifting slightly on his knees as his own cock throbbed in his jeans.  Who would have thought that his little brother would have been so _into_ this?  He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having suggested it in the first place, as he started to do what the _officer_ had ordered him to.

 

When Sam began to use his mouth in the _best_ way possible, Nathan wanted to close his eyes, or let out a moan of appreciation.  But since he had a character persona to maintain, he had to keep any possible noises of pleasure to himself.  “Good job, _criminal_ ,” he forced out as he kept the muzzle of the fake gun pressed to Sam’s temple, while enjoying the wet warmth of his brother’s mouth.  It wasn’t long before Sam had worked him to full hardness, and another idea sprang to the forefront of his mind.  “Don’t think that this is _all_ you’re going to have to do, you’re not getting off that easily,” Nathan said as he gave a rock of his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Sam’s mouth.

 

Sam didn’t expect for Nathan to start getting a little rough with him just yet, and the thrust was unanticipated, but he’d be lying if he said that the action didn’t turn him on even _more_.  He was unable to hold back the grunt that came out when Nathan’s dick hit the back of his throat, and he silently begged for more as he glanced up towards his younger brother.

 

“It kind of sounds like you _liked_ that,” Nathan taunted as he repeated the motion, pushing his length roughly past Sam’s lips.  “Better than going to jail, isn’t that right, _Drake_?”

 

Sam could only let out a muffled groan when Nathan jammed his cock into his mouth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he felt the head sharply press into his throat.  But it only served to get his dick rock hard in his pants.  He could thank all those years in prison for helping him to acquire some of his more _unusual_ sexual tastes.  But he also knew that he was safe with Nathan.  Even if his little brother treated him roughly, especially when he asked him to, he knew that Nathan wouldn’t really _hurt_ him.  Not maliciously, anyway.

 

When it appeared that Sam was enjoying his rougher thrusts a little _too_ much, Nathan pulled away and out of his big brother’s mouth.  “Come on criminal, get up and onto the bed,” Nathan ordered as he tugged at the collar of Sam’s shirt, gripping the fabric in between his fingers.  He dropped the toy gun to the floor, wanting his hands free for what he was going to do next, but he could also tell by the flush on Sam’s cheeks that he had gotten his brother worked up pretty _well_ , so he wasn’t expecting much resistance from him.

 

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going,” Sam said as he managed to pull himself up off of the floor, his body feeling hot with arousal.  He clambered onto the bed as best as he could, despite the grip that Nathan had on him.  “Now what?”

 

“Now take your clothes off,” Nathan commanded firmly, letting go of Sam’s collar so that he could give his brother _some_ freedom of movement.  He glanced down at Sam’s neck and noticed that the fabric where he had been clutching was slightly wrinkled.  “And you _don’t_ want to keep me waiting.”

 

“Y-Yes officer,” Sam got out with a slight stammer.  Nathan was doing a _surprisingly_ good job with his role, and he silently thanked him for that.  He didn’t waste any time in getting himself out of his clothing, although he _was_ a little tempted to resist briefly, just to see what his younger brother might do to punish him.  But he figured that there would probably be other opportunities for that later on.

 

Nathan watched as Sam stripped himself of his clothes, and when his older brother tugged his shirt over his head, he made sure to grab the lube from the night stand and slip it into his pocket.  Sam liked it rough sometimes, sure, but he also didn’t want to injure him either.  “Now get on your hands and knees, Drake,” Nathan ordered with a motion towards the bed.  He caught sight of his brother’s scars on his torso, which always gave him pause whenever he saw them, reminding him of that fateful day years ago, but he still managed to keep in character.

 

Sam just nodded as he did what he was told, rolling forward so that he could clutch at the bedsheets with his fingers.  As he settled into the position, he was well aware of his heavy dick hanging between his legs, while his body buzzed with anticipation.  He was going to get _exactly_ what he had asked for from Nathan, and he could _not_ wait.

 

“Spread your legs more,” Nathan instructed as he got up onto the bed as well, positioning himself right behind where Sam was now exposed to him.  He tugged the pants of his uniform down a little more to give himself some more room to move, and when his older brother didn’t take to the command right away, he couldn’t resist giving Sam’s behind a little slap with his hand.  Over the years they’d learned what sort of kinky things each other liked, so he knew that it would only serve to turn Sam on even more.  “Do it _now_.”

 

Sam didn’t expect Nathan to smack his butt when he didn’t comply right away, but the sting that resulted only served to go _straight_ to his groin.  “Okay, _okay_ ,” Sam said with a slight hitch to his voice as he eased his thighs wider, exposing himself fully to his little brother.  He involuntarily held his breath as he waited to see what Nathan would do next, silently hoping for another strike to his ass.

 

“Good, you _can_ follow orders,” Nathan murmured as he tugged the tube of lubricant back out from his pocket.  He popped open the cap and squeezed some of the clear jelly into his palm, and then started to smooth it over his own hard length.  Nathan didn’t plan on preparing Sam for what he was going to do; they did it enough that he was pretty sure that Sam didn’t need it, plus it would kind of take them out of Sam’s fantasy.  So he just made sure that he used a _lot_ of the lube on his cock and applied it _everywhere_.  Once he was sure that he was sufficiently slick, he tossed the tube aside so that he could settle in between Sam’s legs.  Pressing the head of his cock against his brother’s taut hole, he leaned in to whisper into Sam’s ear.  “Are you ready for this, _criminal_?”

 

Sam gasped when he felt Nathan’s dick at his entrance, and he could only nod and eke out a stuttered “Y-Yeah,” in reply.  Nathan was so close to being _inside_ of him, and his cock dripped a slick line of pre-cum onto the bedsheets as he anticipated what was going to happen.  Readying himself for the inevitable, Sam grasped at the sheets, wrinkling the fabric of the white cloth as his fingers clutched at them.

 

Nathan wasted no time in rolling his hips forward, sinking his length into Sam’s waiting hole, and he held back a moan despite the sensation feeling oh so _good_.  He was going to thoroughly enjoy fucking his brother, that was for sure, but he also needed to restrain himself from letting Sam know how _much_ he was enjoying it, for the sake of the illusion.  Grasping roughly at Sam’s hips, Nathan bore down and started up a harsh rhythm, giving his brother _exactly_ what he wanted.

 

Sam’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head when he felt Nathan plunge sharply into him, and he couldn’t restrain the guttural groan that left his throat when his little brother started thrusting in and out.  Nathan loved to please, and Sam was quietly thankful for _that_.  He arched his back as he just _took_ his little brother’s cock, and he could feel himself starting to tense up quickly from the stimulation.  Nathan knew all of the right spots to hit, and it seemed like this time was no different.  Sam dropped his hand down to his own heavy, rigid cock and started stroking it in time to Nathan’s hard thrusts.  Even though he wanted the fantasy to last as long as possible, he was also a little desperate to find his peak, and that need easily outweighed the other.

 

When Nathan realized what Sam was doing, he quickly moved his own hand down to where his brother’s was and tugged at his wrist.  “I don’t think I gave you permission to do that, _Drake_ ,” Nathan chided as he pulled Sam’s hand off of his dick.  He gave another rough rock of his hips and as he heard the jangle of the handcuffs that were attached to his pants, another idea popped into his mind.  “Let’s make sure that you don’t do that _again_ ,” Nathan threatened as he stopped moving and pulled the handcuffs free from the belt loop of his pants.  He easily unfastened them and leaned into Sam’s back while he tugged at his brother’s hand, pulling it back towards him.  “If you resist it’ll only hurt more,” Nathan warned as he held Sam’s hand behind his back and slipped the cuff around his wrist.

 

Sam whined when Nathan made him stop jerking his cock, but he complied with his brother’s orders, allowing Nathan to tug his arm behind his back.  “I won’t do it again, I _promise_ ,” he whimpered softly as his head hung low, helplessly rocking his own hips forward with the _need_ to come.

 

“Oh I’ll make sure that you won’t do it again all right,” Nathan said with a low growl, his head starting to spin with his own arousal while he felt a little drunk off of the control he had over his older brother.  He moved a hand to the spot between Sam’s shoulder blades and gave it a shove, so that he could grab his brother’s other wrist and pull it back to meet the one that was already in the cuffs.  If Nathan was being too rough, he was sure that Sam would let him know.

 

“Hey!”  Sam got out when Nathan took his other wrist, the complaint easily getting muffled by the mattress when he was forced down onto it.  He felt the cool metal of the other cuff slide around his wrist and then the sound of a click when Nathan locked them closed.  The position he was in was a little more uncomfortable now, what with how he was forced to bear down on his chest now that his arms were out of commission, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even _more_.  He enjoyed the rough treatment, and he was glad that Nathan knew him enough to realize that.

 

“You’re not going to use your hands again, are you?”  Nathan asked as he raised a hand to give Sam’s ass another smack, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing inside the bedroom.

 

Another throaty groan left Sam’s mouth at the strike of Nathan’s palm, and he mouthed into the bedsheets as his hips involuntarily gave a stutter.  “I… I won’t.  I promise.”  He couldn’t remember the last time that he was being driven _this_ crazy with arousal, and all he _needed_ was for Nathan to start moving again.  But of course, he couldn’t vocalize that need in fear of Nathan pulling away all together, so all he could do was buck back towards his brother in encouragement.

 

A gasp fell from Nathan’s lips when Sam rocked back at him, and that spurred him to start thrusting again, fantasy be damned.  It was hot as _hell_ to see Sam completely submissive and compliant to his whims, and he clutched at his big brother’s hips as he drove into him over and over again, panting with the exertion.  Nathan could feel himself starting to get sweaty, the police uniform wasn’t exactly the most light or airy clothing he’d ever worn, but that didn’t matter at all when he was eagerly chasing his own orgasm alongside Sam’s.

 

When Nathan picked up the hard and fast rhythm once again, Sam gave a muffled moan as his brother’s cock hit that spot inside of him just _right_ each time.  The stretch of his shoulders and his thighs didn’t even matter as he rose higher in ecstasy, his body tensing as his hips rutted against the mattress, and soon enough he was spilling onto the bedsheets and his torso, coming with a helpless, stuttered moan.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Nathan breathed as he felt his brother clench around him, finally breaking out of character.  Now that his brother had found his release, it’s not like it really mattered anyway, he’d fulfilled what he’d promised to him, but now it was his turn to find that pleasure for himself.  As Sam came down from his high, Nathan kept up his thrusts, grunting as he pushed in and pulled out, and it wasn’t long before he followed behind his big brother, shooting his load deep inside Sam’s tight warmth.  Panting hard, he leaned into Sam’s back as he savored the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

They lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily as they recovered, and Sam was the first one to speak up between them.  “Okay, this is getting really uncomfortable now,” he said with a slight strain to his voice as he attempted to move underneath his little brother’s weight.

 

“Crap, I’m sorry!”  Nathan exclaimed as he was quickly spurred to action, his now-soft cock sliding out of Sam as he moved to unfasten the handcuffs.  Fortunately the handcuffs were just as fake as the police uniform, so Nathan was easily able to slide them out of their locked position.  “Is that better?”  He asked as he shoved them aside and slid back in order to give Sam room to move.

 

“Yeah, _much_ better,” Sam got out with a weak chuckle as he carefully stretched his arms out before practically tipping over on the mattress.  He cringed at the feel of the wet, cold mess on his torso, but he didn’t really care at the moment.  Bedsheets could be changed, and the need for him to relax was much greater than the need to have clean sheets.  “Now come here, _Officer Drake_ ,” Sam joked as he reached out towards his younger brother.

 

Nathan smiled before he eagerly complied, crawling into Sam’s arms even though his older brother was sticky with his own come.  The uniform would have to be washed anyway, so getting it messier didn’t really bother him.  He gave a satisfied sigh as he snuggled into Sam’s embrace.

 

“You did a _very_ good job,” Sam complimented as he dipped down to press a kiss to Nathan’s lips while pulling him in closer.  “How come I’m not surprised that you know what buttons to push?”

 

Nathan returned the kiss with a soft one of his own, sighing as their lips met.  “You definitely don’t hide what you like,” he replied when he broke the kiss, instead moving down to press soft kisses into Sam’s neck, right upon the place where birds were flying across his skin.

 

Sam softly laughed, and he ruffled Nathan’s hair affectionately.  “So does this mean that we can do something like this again?”

 

This time it was Nathan’s turn to laugh.  “Hell yeah,” he replied before sealing his lips upon Sam’s once again, sighing when his brother’s fingers dragged through the hair on the back of his head.  “Whenever you want,” he murmured against Sam’s warm lips.

 

Sam just smiled as he rolled over onto Nathan, pinning him to the mattress.  “Maybe this time the officer gets his comeuppance,” he teased as he leaned in to nip at the sensitive skin on Nathan’s throat.

 

Nathan chuckled as he tilted his head back to look up at his brother.  “Maybe he does.”


End file.
